This invention relates to a flat surface display item on a fabric or non-woven fibrous surface. The essence of this invention is the polypropylene pouch together with the hook system on the back side. Together the pouch and the hook system create a protective display that protects the insert as well as the fabric or non-woven fibrous surface. The polypropylene pouch preserves the integrity, and ensures the archivability, of the insert.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved mounting and display of a flat surfaced item on fabric or non-woven fibrous surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, if one wants to post a picture or other flat surfaced item on the wall of their cubicle they either need to use a push pin, or an adhesive such as tape. Often this leads to damaging the flat-surfaced item or the fabric or non-woven fibrous surfaces. This invention improves over this practice by using a micro-hook system on the back of a polypropylene pouch whereby the displayed item is safe and clearly viewable and the fabric or non-woven fibrous surface is preserved.
The display holder for mounting items on fabric or non-woven fibrous surfaces is designed to be a convenient and inexpensive method mounting display items in one""s workspace. The preferred embodiment of this product consists of two polypropylene sheets laminated together to form a display pocket. At least one attachment member is laminated to one side of the display pocket. The attachment member contains a plurality of micro-hooks that allow the display device to easily and safely attach to fabric or non-woven fiberous material.